500 Years We Waited
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: The straw hat crew reaches the island Magnolia, but not before being greeted by 2 ghosts who requests for their help to search for two of their missing members. What new adventure will surface as they uncover the truth behind the duos dissapearance? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to a new fanfic I have been working on. This is an experiment since this is my first crossover fanfic that. Note that I have been watching one piece recently and that I don't know all the arcs so I may lose some of the information needed for this fanfic. I apologize to all those who hate Lucy or see her as a weak character. I personally see her as a powerful character, independent and smart enough to work on her own. Thank you for reading this author's note and please PM me if do something wrong. -Sweet Dreams**

 _"NATSU!" her voice was harsh from screaming his name over and over._

 _"LUCY!" Natsu, her partner was running as quick as he could to her desperate voice. "Lucy!"_

 _Tears fell from her eyes as she watched his form blur from the built up tears. "Natsu!" Everything began to grow numb as she felt multiple hands pull her into a kneeling position, chains locking around her wrists and ankles as the added spikes dug into her skin._

 _"Nooo! Let her go" his voice began to grow desperate as he fought against the multiple soldiers and scientists rushing at him, pulling Natsu into a similar position a few feet to her right._

 _She could no longer move as dozens of chains held her in place, spikes digging into her skin. She tried. She really did. But, hope began to grow less as she felt the lacrima grow around her, and to see the figure of her best friend, guild mate, and also first love be held down._

 _'I love you Natsu' her eyes grew heavy as she felt the lacrima fully encase her body._

 _'Goodbye'_

 **500 Years We Waited**

"Land!" Nami's voice rang through the ship as each member of the straw hat crew stopped their work and walked to the deck.

"WOO! Adventure!" Luffy cheered loudly as he looked across the sea to spot the island.

Nami quickly listed down what she knew "It's called Magnolia. Back a few hundred years ago it was a part of a continent named Fiore, though after a while the continent began to split."

Going along with the information, Robin listed off her own knowledge of the island. "About 5 to 6 hundred years ago magic was a major part of their lives. People who used them were called mages and each mage joined groups called guilds. Magnolia was the town of the strongest guild called Fairytail. But something went wrong and caused a massive depression for years."

Extremely excited, Luffy cheer once more "Magic?! Uwahh! Thats awesome!"

 _"It really is, isn't it Mackarov?_ " a new voice broke the captains cheering.

"AHHH! GH-GHOSTS!" Ussop, Nami, and Chopper screeched, surprised by what they're seeing before running for safety.

Unfazed by the two ghosts, Luffy turned to find a nearly transparent girl with blonde hair wearing a pinkish white dress, her pale skin nearly fading into the dresses color. An old man stood next to her, his head nearlu bald except for the white hair on the side and back, his height similar to Chopper. "Woah! Join my crew!" Luffy quickly cheered to the ghosts before earning a smack on the head by the pissed off navigator.

"May I ask who you are?" Robin asked the new figures in hidden amusement as she observed their appearance.

 _"Oh! I'm Mavis_ " the girl smiled at the crew.

 _"I'm Mackarov_ " the small old man greeted.

"SUPER! I'm Franky, the shipwright!" Franky cheered with a pose.

"You scared me out of my skin. But I don't have skin! Yohohohoho!" Brook broke into laughter from his joke before introducing himself "I'm Brook the ships musician".

"My names Robin, the archaeologist" Robin grinned her usual sly smile and sat back down in her favorite chair.

"Th-The name is Captain Usopp! Best pirate and sniper of the s-sea!" Usopp's voice wavered as he shook in place.

"AS IF!" Nami yelled at Ussop as she whacked him on the head, similar to how she did to Luffy. "My name is Nami, the navigator of this crew."

"I'm Chopper! The ship's doctor" Chopper shook in place like Usopp but less scared. Squealing, Mavis cooed at his cuteness, resulting with Chopper happily dancing "Don't think I like being called cute you bitch!" his answer causing Mavis to smile happily.

"Zoro. Ship's swordsman. Curlybrows over their is Sanji" Zoro tiredly introduced himself before pointing at the swooning chef who was describing how cute and wonderful Mavis was.

Snapping out of his little tirade, Sanji scowled at the swordsman "I can introduce myself shitty Marimo!" Not letting the green haired crew mate retaliate, Sanji slid on his knees to Mavis's side and began swooning once more "You are so beautiful my wonderful angel! My name is Sanji, the cook for this ship and you knight in shining armor!"

Rolling his eyes at the cook, Zoro crossed his arms muttering in annoyance "Ero-cook." A battle quickly took place as the two rivals glared at each other and sent one attack after another.

Laughing at their antics, Luffy looked at the two ghosts "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King! And also Captain."

Smiling fondly at the group Mavis lightly giggled at their antics and nudged Mackarov " _Don't they just remind you of the kids?_ " her question caught the groups attention as they turned to watch the old man's face momentarily turn solemn then cheerful.

" _They remind me of the brats alright, wouldn't be surprised if they did the same amount of damage."_ his statement held a fond tone.

Taking the silence to her advantage, Robin narrowed her eyes. "If I may ask why you are here?"

Turning to the archaeologist Mavis smiled sadly " I _would like to ask for a request. 500 years ago two of our members have gone missing. Unfortunately we have not been able to find them yet, we believe they are still alive."_

Nodding along with the first master, Mackarov agreed. " _one of them is a girl named Lucy, the other one is a boy named Natsu. Both members are partners who went off on a mission and never came back. We began to investigate and soon came to realize that they were sent off in the fake mission. We continue to search for them in hopes of finding them but we were never able to find them. However we were able to find the culprit and found out that they were used as an experiment._ "

Continuing where the old man left off Mavis continued. " _the reason why they were used as an experiment is still unknown but we wish for you to find them. Many pirates and Marines has sailed by but none has had a close bond like yours, I would be glad to leave them with you than any incompetent fool or arrogant man."_

Luffy began to laugh as he happily cheer "YOSH! Adventure!" the rest of the crew rolling their eyes at the cheerful captain before preparing the ship for landing. Upon arrival the captain zipped off in anticipation to the possible thrill somewhere on the island.

The rest of the crew decided to follow since they felt a small urge to try and find the missing duo. The musician decided to stay behind since the ship. Making sure to keep an eye on the swordsman as he began to walk the wrong way within the first few steps, the crew quickly followed their captain.

As soon as they were out of sight the Mackarov and Mavis shared a smile " _I hope Natsu and Lucy can take the fact that they've been gone for so long" Mavis sighed as she turned her eyes to the frowning man."_

 _"Yeah"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! How do you like yhe srory so far? I know the summary sucks and I most likely had a lot of mistakes in the last chapter and probably this one too but please bare with it. Please PM me if you have a problem or if I did something wrong, I can take it. Also please review, i wanna know what you think about it so far. ANYWAYs, thanks for reading this and ~ _SweetDreams_**

Finally reaching the overexcited captain the rest of the group looked around the forest for anything that could show where the missing Fairy Tail mages were."Are you even sure we'll be able to find 2 missing people from over 500 years ago?" Usopps doubtful question was the first noise the crew heard other than the forests music and Luffy's excited chuckling

"Meh, Luffy has a tendency to find trouble so we might be able to find them easily." Sanji shrugged at the sharpshooter as he lit another cigarette. Nodding with the cook's statement the rest of the crew smirked at the thought of their captains antics.

A few hours later the group stopped their search as Sanji dished out the packed lunch he brought. Begrudgingly giving the food to the men after happily twirling to the archeologist and navigator holding a much better looking packed lunch. His voice was happy and cheerful as he gave them the food he made especially for the two girls "Here you go Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook before eating his meal, guarding it as well from the captain's hands as the rubber man unconsciously reached for anyone's unguarded meal. Somewhere behind him he felt a faint presence but did not bother to check, though he kept his attention up the entire time. A faint nagging in the back of his mind told him to check it out but he found it dumb to do so since the presence was deemed harmless.

Somehow Luffy began to notice, since he momentarily looked up from his stack of food to watch the small side of a mountain behind Zoro. Catching the captains stare the swordsman decided to give in to the nagging in his mind and stand up, turning to the pile of rocks behind him. A sigh broke from his frowning lips as he walked up to the pile of rocks. He reached up and touched the rock, uncertain of the reason why he was doing this. The rest of the crew paused to watch the swordsman stop in front of one of the boulders and lightly touch it.

A small but odd spot caught onto Zoro's fingertip as he glided his fingers over the unusually smooth part of the rock. Inspecting it further he noticed that the small bit was much more lighter in color than the surface around it. Shrugging, he pushed the smooth spot and inwardly jumped at the sudden hiss from the rock. A rumbling rocked the ground under Zoro as he struggled to stay standing.

A look of genuine joy crossed Luffy's face as he shoved the last bit of food into his mouth and rushed to Zoro's side. A door began to show itself on the rock as it hissed loudly, opening sluggishly. The rest of the crew walked up behind their nakama and eyed the now visible dark stairwell. Usopp began to quiver along with Chopper as he claimed that his 'can't step through the door disease' was acting up.

A huge smile crossed Luffy's face as he happily charged into the darkness screaming "ADVENTUUURRREEEEE!" The rest followed after, dragging the frightened doctor and sniper along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this! And please review! Sorry if someone is OOC**

"Look Zoro! There's some sort of lab!" Luffy's voice bounced around the stairwell as the straw hat pirates finally reached the bottom of the stairs, which led to what seemed like a lab.

Everyone took a look around as they observed the many foreign technology that decorated the room. The room itself was once most likely white, but now a dark grey with cracked wallpapers peeling off the walls. A series of old computers and weird crystals covered the tables along with books and papers stacked high up. The floor had a good amount of cracked tiles and broken glass from what was likely vials. And a murky stench of age fills the room with a weird sense of uneasiness.

"Look at me!" Luffy's joyful voice snapped the groups look of wonder as they turned to spot the dancing captain in an oversized lab coat, with goggles over his eyes. Chuckling at his cheerful and somewhat cute appearance they approached the smiling boy.

Zoro looked around once more as he searched for the original area of the earlier presence and spotted a door that seemed to be clamped completely shut. Nudging the captain he pointed to the door and followed as the rubber man as he began to hop to the iron door. Nami stepped up and volunteered to pick lock the door and did so within a few minutes.

A dark hallway welcomed the group before Luffy went off into the darkness without any problem. "Wait up you idiot!" Nami yelled after the running captain before sighing in annoyance, following right behind as the rest of the crew came right behind her.

"Do you think this is where the two missing people are at?" Usopp asked as he hid behind the group. A frown came across Choppers face as he considered all the diseases from a corpse that could possibly hurt the crew.

"Probably, but it would be unSUPER if they're dead when we find them" Franky cringe at the thought of finding two rotten corpses.

"This place looks quite old, I wonder what it was used for?" Robin asked out loud as she skimmed through a few books she snagged from the stacks.

"Guys! I think I found them!" Luffy's voice jumped against the halls as the group rounded the last corner. Inside the next room was a soft blue glow which shined from 2 giant blue crystals in the middle of the room. Upon further inspection they were able to see two figures frozen inside the crystals. In the first one was a man about the same age as Luffy, his body was as buff as zoro. Pink hair stood up in spikes, frozen in place. The man had chains from the ground wrap around his torso and arms pulling him into a 'T', long gashes and giant bruises decorates all his limbs. The man had his head facing the ceiling, his expression frozen in mid shout, mouth agape and sharp teeth bared as his eyes were closed.

In the second crystal was a blonde girl, her body just like Nami but with a bit more muscle. Chains with spikes wrapped around her in a similar way as the man but with an extra amount around her arms and torso. Multiple spikes dug into her skin as trickles of blood flowed down her as and legs. Her head was turned towards the pink haired man while her face was frozen in desperation, tears frozen against her cheeks and mouth slightly open.

The view of the two frozen humans seemed to tug at their hearts as they could somehow feel the fear and desperation the man and woman went through. Chopper quickly assessed all of the injuries with a trained eye and narrowed it at the sight of the spikes on the girls chains, while Luffy stood in front of the crystals a look of wonder and an indescribable emotion in his eyes. "Can we break it?" He asked innocently as he turned to the navigator.

"AS IF! YOU'D KILL THEM!" her reply made the captain pout as he crossed his arms in similarity to a kid nearing a tantrum. Turning to Robin she gave a questioning look "does the book say anything?"

The archeologist shook her head no as she snapped the book shut. "Sadly no, our only option is to try and break it"

"Do the guy first! I don't want the sweet blonde angel to get hurt!" Sanji began to cooe about the blonde girl's beauty noodling around the room.

Franky began his usual pose as he stood next to Zoro "Just be SUPER careful" At this Chopper began readying his medical kit with what he needed to aid either one of the trapped mages, Usopp helping with what he could.

Psyched up, Luffy swung his arms towards the crystal with the boy in it. " _GOMU GOMU NO-BAZOOKA!"_ in response to his punch the crystal shattered and fell to the ground, revealing the man. As if he weren't frozen for hundreds of years he began to yell once more and thrash against the multiple chains, clangs and groaning echoing from the supports.

Before the crew could react the man was out and charging the other crystal. A gasp left some of the crews mouth as they watched his fists light on fire and shatter the crystal upon impact "LUCY!" The girl returned to consciousness as she turned to the guy.

"Natsu!" tears began to fall once more as she gritted her teeth in pain, the spikes digging in deeper from her struggle. Her eyes grew heavy as she fell unconscious. Once again the boy Natsu lit on fire and ripped the chains off of the girl before pulling her into a protective hug. Finally taking notice to the crew the boy growled at Luffy and visibly prepared to fight, his eyes dark with anger, fear and confusion.

Taking quick notice Zoro yelled at Luffy "take the coat off!" the captain complied and took the coat off but not without a confused pout.

Natsu began to calm down but not entirely as he eyed the group of pirates."why'd you let us out?" his voice low in an animalistic snarl.

"You're injured, let us help you." Chopper bravely took a step towards the angry pinkette. A loud growl left Natsu's throat as he clutched Lucy closer to his body in a protective stance. Chopper observed the angry man and found the cause of his behavior. Natsu's pupils were blown wide, showing the fact that he was drugged "You're drugged. Let me help you" his voice stayed calm as he inched closer.

Natsu finally felt the effects of the drugs he was injected with by the scientist as his adrenaline faded. Fatigue and a somehow comforting darkness enveloped his mind as he reluctantly fell unconscious.

The crew watched as he fell backwards with a thud before Chopper rushed to help the two unconscious people.

Everyone stood still as they kept their guard up, Zoro with his hand on his sheathed katanas while Sanji shifted his weight to one foot. Luffy followed Chopper as he started cheering about the two unconscious people to join his crew.

"They're unconscious you idiot!" Nami yelled in annoyance as she slowly walked across the sea of crystal shards.

"Aww! But he could fight like Ace! Did you see the fire?! It was so cool!" his eyes shining like stars.

"OWW! It was SUPEEERRRR!" Franky cheered as he did his signature pose.

"I-It's not like I'm scared or anything!" Usopp's voice wavered as he failed to stand tall and instead began to shake.

Not at all caring about the other men, Sanji ran up to the injured blonde "Melorine! Is she okay Chopper?!" Sanji asked as he turned to the quiet doctor.

"They're not in a serious condition but they both lost some blood, especially the girl." His frown was evident as he continued to examine them for anymore injuries. "For now let's get them back to the ship. I wanna run some more tests".

"I wonder why they were trapped for so long?" Robin looked around in wonder. Just like the previous room this had tables with stacks of books and computers, nothing significant other than the multiple unbroken vials and syringes of what was most likely the drugs forced into the mages. Another thing that was different was that the room seemed to have modern technology that did not fit with the old computers.

Odd. Well, atleast she had new books to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and to make it up I made a pretty long chapter! (In my standards) Yay. I'd like top thank all of those who leaves reviews and those who decided Like/Follow thanks also! So! Here's a new chapter, and please PM me if I made something unclear or confusing, heck even spelling grammar! -** ** _Sweet Dreams!_**

 ** _BTW, The time Natsu and Lucy disappeared is before the Tartaros arc. And in the One Piece world its, after Thriller Bark._**

* * *

" _Welcome Fairytail members! I've been waiting for you!" a man in a lab coat smiled at the two mages. His face was indistinguishable due to the dark lighting of the room, though they could see the small gleam of glasses on his face._

" _We're here for the job request" Natsu squinted at the man before him, a feeling of uneasiness crawling up his back._

" _Why, of course! You're here for the experiment!" the man's smile grew wide as he assessed Natsu and Lucy._

" _I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is this experiment?" Lucy's question was also cautious as she quietly reached for her whip and keys. Her actions immediately telling Natsu that she felt the same uneasiness as he did._

" _Why, you'll just have to find out" the man snapped his fingers as out of nowhere dozens of scientists grabbed at them, poking and prodding them with needles._

 _Instincts as a mage helped them for a few minutes as they fended off the groups of scientists before they began to notice that they didn't feel right. Natsu's flames constantly flickered and Lucy's spirits faded between worlds as they both rapidly lost their magic energy._

 _They knew they wouldn't last long, "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Natsu's enraged voice mildly freezing the many scientists attacking him and Lucy, except for the man who stood calmly at the end of the room._

" _How rude of me, I'm-"_

 **500 Years We Waited**

"He woke up!"

"Yay! I want them to join the crew!"

"I told you not to! They've been asleep for so long! Don't expect them to join!"

'What?' Natsu could only try to think of what had happened. 'What happened?' There was a boy in a straw hat wearing a lab coat and-

Surprising the bickering straw hats, Natsu shot up and out of the bed he was in as he looked around rapidly, though his sight was still blurry. The sweet smell of Lucy's strawberry and vanilla scent caught his attention as it trailed to a bed right next to his. Automatically, he pounced over the fairly sized gap and onto the bed, curling around Lucy in a protective hold as he dug his nose into her hair and neck, not at all noticing the loud thud in the background.

The crew couldn't help but stare as they lightly chuckled at the pink haired boy's actions. Zoro himself was smirking as he stared at the angry cook who has been caught off guard and pushed out of the way.

Waking up to the chuckling of the crew and sudden warmth from Natsu was weird to Lucy as she woke up. The small warm breath though got her attention as she automatically kicked the intruder off of the bed from force of habit, fully knowing who it was. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into my bed you idiot!" Standing up she lightly blushed as she glared at the half conscious Natsu who was now laying across the room.

Luffy began to laugh once more as he clapped merrily at Lucy's display of strength but also at the antics between the two mages. A small squeak of fear escaped Usopp while the rest either smirked/smiled in amazement or in amusement, mostly in amusement.

Luffy's laughing got Lucy to observe her surroundings and quickly spot the group of pirate's scattered around the room, giving the two an amused look. Her blush grew darker as she quickly bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for not noticing you!" her voice was laced with embarrassment.

Her actions surprised the crew as they have not seen this type of courtesy too many times."Melorine! Do not bow so low! Such a well mannered lady! You're so wonderful like an angel from the highest of heavens" Sanji began to twirl and reach for her right hand before fire suddenly interrupts his hands path to hers as Natsu sprang between the two blondes.

"Stay away from Luce" his voice deep in a growl as he scowled at the annoyed cook.

"Natsu! Don't be rude! They got us out of the lacrima" A grateful tone settling into her features as she gave the strangers a grateful smile.

"Nah! It was fun!" The boy with a straw hat smiled as he jumped out of his seat and dashed to the 2 mages immediately assaulting Natsu with dozens of questions. "Neh, neh, can you really use magic? I saw you use fire earlier just like Ace! Do you know any more tricks? Do you want to join my crew?! Your name is Natsu right? Mine is Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates! Do you-" any more questions were cut off by a fist landing on the boy's head as an orange haired girl scowled in anger.

"Luffy! I told you to behave when they woke up didn't I?" her glare was cold and piercing as she looked down at the victim of her fury, who was clutching the forming bump on his head. Huffing in annoyance she looked up at the two confused but amused mages wearing a half smile at the scene that had unfolded before them.

An apologetic smile was her only response before she began to yank on the captain's rubbery ear "I apologize for our captain's behaviour, he just tends to get over excited. I'm Nami by the way, the navigator of this crew."

Hers and Luffy's last words confused Lucy as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, while Natsu began to bounce in excitement and amazement "Pirates? Crew?"

Nodding, Nami noted that they were trapped for 500 years, so the fact that there are pirates now may have been new. "Yeah, we're pirates called the Straw Hats due to our idiotic captains straw hat" as to prove her point she pulled Luffy's ear higher, bringing his head closer as the straw hat was easily seen lazily hanging onto his head.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a fire dragons slayer which means I have the attributes of a fire dragon other than the physical form itself!" grinning widely he showed off his sharp fangs and momentarily engulfed himself in fire, scaring a certain sniper and doctor from the other side of the room and surprising the rest of the crew.

"You! How dare you interrupt me from meeting the sweet melorine!" an angered blonde hissed as he glared harshly at the dragon slayer.

Growling at the man Natsu scoffed "As if I'd let a _pervert_ like you touch Luce" his instincts somehow screaming at him to keep Lucy away from other men.

A loud snort responded to the insult Natsu gave the blonde cook as a man with green hair walked up from behind the him "I'm Roronoa Zoro the crews swordsman, the _perverted_ curly brow is Sanji" his emphasis on perverted immediately striking a chord with Sanji.

"For the second time, I can freaking introduce myself you Baka Marimo!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Didn't you see, he interrupted me! Or were you sleeping again you stupid Mosshead!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that you're so weak to be interrupted by a kid, Ero-cook." their argument was finally interrupted though, as a reindeer ran in between the two and frowned.

"Stop fighting!" his small voice snapping the two into silence as they looked down and gave in, not at all wanting to upset the crew's little doctor. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the crews doctor" his cute smile taking the place of his previous frown. A small cooe from Lucy about how cute he was sent him into his joyful dance "You complimenting me doesn't make me the least bit happy you asshole!"

' _Nah, you look happy to me_ ' the silent thought ran through everyone's mind.

"I-I'm Usopp! the greatest cap- crews sniper" his lie dying halfway as he was now in the receiving end of Nami's glare.

"I'm Franky! The shipwright of this crew!" the cyborg posed happily as he smiled at the two mages.

Lucy lightly smiled back as she watched the crew introduce themselves. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial spirit mage, which means I can summon spirits from other worlds using gate keys. I also wield a whip known as fleuve d'étoiles which bends to my every whim." reaching down she frowned immediately as she could only feel her whip, the usual lump of her keys, absent from their respective spot."Um, did you happen to have seen a pouch with a ring of golden keys when you found us in the lab?" a hint of worry and desperation making its way across her voice and expression.

"Yeah, I still have it." a lady calmly answered Lucy as she lifted her head from her book, an interested smile gracing her lips before a row of arms appeared and passed along the golden and silver keys along.

"Thank you. Um, may I ask where those hands came from?." a faint look of shock showing itself across her eyes as she held her now received keys tighter.

"I ate the Hana Hana no mi devil fruit giving me abilities to grow extra limbs anywhere I wish." laying her book down onto the nearby table, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms into an X before arms began to grow onto her back, making a resemblance to wings.

"Um, what's a devil fruit?" Lucy's curiosity now clearly piqued as she observed the multiple arms.

Letting the hands disappear Robin smiled "Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. As you know mine is the Hana Hana no mi, Sencho-san has one called Gomu Gomu no mi which enables the user's body to stretch like rubber, making the user a Rubber Human. Doctor-sans is the Hito Hito no mi which allows its user to transform into a human hybrid and a full human at will. Last but not least a member of ours, who is out on deck, guarding the ship, ate the Yomi Yomi no mi which enhances the user's soul to the point where they can come back to life after dying once, remaining alive until their body is sufficiently damaged, making the user a Reviving Human or an alive skeleton if you will".

"Oooh! Luce! Did you hear that?! Fight me!" Natsu was now bouncing as he let his right hand engulf in fire.

Smacking Natsu's head, Lucy sighed as she shook her head at the overexcited dragon slayer. "NO! You'll probably burn the whole place down! And then I'd have to call Aquarius just to stop the fire, and you know how much she hates it when we interrupt her." Lucy's face paled slightly at the thought of Aquarius drowning her and everyone else. Unconsciously she gripped the keys before stopping, something wasn't right…

"I can't feel any magic in my keys!" her eyes wide with shock and horror "N-Natsu I can't feel any of my spirits!" looking down at her keys she finally noticed the lack of glow it usually retained when she held them in her hands.

"Try sending some of your magic power." Natsu suggested, his face clear and serious as his earlier excitement died down.

Nodding, Lucy concentrated and sent a portion of her magic into the keys. A cry of joy leaving her pursed lips as the familiar glow began to show and the connection between Lucy and her spirits has been reconnected. Not a moment too soon a glow emanated in front of her as a pair of arms emerged and enveloped the blonde in a hug.

Finally dying down, the glow left the crew on edge as they stared at a man who was now hugging Lucy. "LUCY! We were so worried!" tears evident on his face as tracks of the salty liquid stained the orange haired mans face.

A confused look came from Lucy as she looked at the crying lion spirit " Loke, why are you crying?" wiping away the tears from his eyes and cheeks she frowned. "It's not like we've been gone _that_ long." A wince from the crew was noticed by the dragon slayer but not by the occupied celestial mage. "Come on Loke, stop cry-"

"500 years…" Loke choked as he hugged Lucy once more, cutting off her sentence. "You've been gone for 500 years".

Going silent Lucy's arms slackened and she met Natsu's eyes who was standing a foot away from behind Loke's back. "5-500? N-No, you must've gotten it wrong. Come on. Time is different in the celestial world...right?...yeah.. yeah..of course, you just miscounted. We've o-only been gone for a d-day…" Lucy's voice only grew weaker as hiccups took over her voice, her body shaking and fingers weakly holding onto the dark cloth of the lion spirits suit. Tears slowly building up as shock left her numb.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Natsu's voice broke the still air as he roared and yanked Loke away from the sobbing Lucy, turning the spirit forcefully to face him. "IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?! CAUSE ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" anger rolled off the growling dragon slayer as he rendered the room silent, his eyes glaring into Loke's as he gripped the spirits collar.

Everyone stayed on guard as they kept themselves in a ready stance just in case a fight were to start, both Zoro and Sanji were ready to pull the two apart "Natsu, stop!" Lucy's voice was shrill with panic as Natsu puffed out his cheeks, ready to attack the shocked spirit.

"Fire Dragon-"

"WATER GOD'S: SEAL!" Instantly a ball of water consumed the dragon slayer as his attack left his lips. A cloud of steam erupts from the ball before dissipating and leaving a baffled dragon slayer trapped inside a ball of water.

"What the-" turning around, everyone looked at the blonde mage who was panting, a arm up with a fist facing her trapped comrade.

"Lucy! How'd you do that?!" Loke's eyes were blown wide as he sped over to his master/friend. His breath still slightly heavy from the sudden events.

Breaking the ball she let her arm drop to her side, her fingers opening before taking a sharp breath as she stared at the wet dragon slayer "I-I don't know…"

A thud echoed around the room as Natsu landed on his knees, the initial shock from both the revelation and water finally subduing his anger to a simmer.

Panicked cries came from a certain doctor as he ran to check for any injuries. "Hes fine, but..." the final statement came from Chopper as he sighed in relief before a small frown came to him as he stared into the dull look in Natsu's eyes, a sure sign of shock and slight depression. Looking over to Lucy, Chopper saw the same look but with a mix of fear. "I think the news of how long they were gone struck them harder than I would like to admit."

"This isn't good" Usopp's voice came first as he furrowed his eyebrows, a contradicting look to the usual quivering or boastful look he usually wore. "Maybe we should let them talk to those ghosts, maybe a face or two that they know could help them through this." The group has decided to stand outside of the infirmary as they left the two shocked mages in bed., Loke insisted in staying out incase of any problems.

"Or, that could also do the opposite and lead them deeper into depression, seeing the fact that their friends are truly dead" Nami intercepted the idea as she looked at the two quiet mages and spirit through the window.

"We don't even know if Mavis and Makarov are still out there, I sure didn't see them when we walked on board" Franky added.

"It's worth a try" Zoro shrugged as he placed his right hand over his katanas.

"I'm just worried about the sweet Mellorine!" Sanji cooed as he looked at Lucy worryingly.

"I'm with Longnose-kun" Robin lightly nodded " What do you you think we should do Sencho-san?" at this all of the crew turned quizzically at Luffy who has been oddly silent the entire time.

"Yosh! Let's go search for the ghosts!" A confident a reassuring smile stretched from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! I know I took a while but I have a reason! I've been looking through some information that will be vital and I found a few problems...but no worries! I'll just change some parts of history!**

 **1) Natsu and Lucy were trapped for 500 years, which means that they could've missed the battle of Tartaros. Now this is a problem cause if I just choose for Fairytail to die that way means that the world will be taken over. If I choose for Fairytail to win then that means that the current events that are happening now may cause some major problems in the future. Like say Natsu will play a huge role in the recent and future chapters of the manga. If he's not there, then all hell will brake loose. You got it? So instead I'll just have it so that the battle doesnt happen and that Fairytail stays intact, until they die of old age.**

 **2) I just wanted to clarify that the timeline is AFTER Thriller Bark and that they never reached Impel Down, or marineford for that matter. Ace's execution will not be announced in this fanfic cause, seriously, it'll just add a whole new problem onto my lap.**

 **3) I'm not fully aware of some details in the anime One piece since I'm still watching it so please just PM me if theres a problem. Same goes for fairytail, though I know a bit more for this anime.**

 **That's it for now I guess. Oh! Please do tell me if there is a problem along the way so I may fix it instead of being clueless about where all the hate may come from. Thanks for reading this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it! ~ _SweetDreams_**

* * *

Apparently the ghosts left the moment the crew went out of view, so now they were left to search for the ghosts themselves. Deciding to stay in one group since the island wasn't too big anyways they made their way through the markets, the group only containing Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Robin. "What if we ask someone?" Usopp sighed as he walked next to Robin.

"Great idea, we should go to someone and ask "Have you seen two ghosts around lately?" Nami rolled her eyes as she trudged along, ahead of everyone.

"We could ask if there is a grave to Fairy Tail" Usopp countered woth a thoughtful look.

"I'll go ask" Robin volunteered immediately, the obvious glint in her eyes showed that she was excited to search for such an old grave. When she returned she was stoic as usual but the crew could tell that her eyes were gleaming with anticipation "They said it's a rumor but there is said to be an old graveyard in the eastern forest."

Changing routes the group made sure to follow Nami since she was the only one who had a good sense of direction in the woods. Unlike their first little adventure through the woods, the group was able to find the cemetery without taking any breaks.

The graveyard was breath taking, each and every gravestone seemed as if it has not been through 5 centuries, the intricate patterns and words still visible and clear to read, not even a single stone was chipped or faded out. "Well, that was easier than expected...:" Usopp sighed in confusion.

Completely taken in by the designs Robin ran her hand across the first stone she saw. "Amazing, it hasn't aged one bit"

" _Yup_!" a familiar and high pitched voice greeted the group.

Turning around they found the ghost of Mavis standing at the far entrance, a smile on her face as she approached them " _Welcome to Fairy Tail's graveyard. Not many are permitted to enter here but you guys are an exception_."

Not at all beating around the bush, Luffy stood confidently in front of the ghost and looked her in the eyes "We need you to show yourself in front of Natsu and Lucy, they are in shock right now back at the ship."

Nodding to Luffy's statement, Mavis smiled _"I think Makarov is more suited for this._ "

 _"I would like to help"_ Makarov appeared besides Mavis as he grew more visible to the crew. A gentle expression was settled on his features as he frowned _"Is it fine if I bring some of their team mate's too? They've been itching to see Natsu and Lucy_ "

Nodding Luffy smiled "the more the merrier!" on cue 3 more figures appeared, 2 being humans and the other one was a cat.

" _Hello, you must be the straw hat pirates, thank you for saving my fellow teammates and nakama. I'm Erza Scarlet."_ a woman with red flowing hair and shining armor spoke first.

 _"Thanks for finding Lucy and Flame Brain. I'm Gray Fullbuster"_ A man with an opened button up shirt and raven hair sighed before nodding to the group, his face showing disinterest but his eyes were shining with gratitude and relief.

 _"I'm Happy! Natsu's best friend and partner. Thank you for finding Natsu and Lucy!"_ the blue cat smiled and waved.

"Ah! Mademoiselle! You are the most beautiful on this earth!" Sanji fell to his right knee in front of Erza. His actions resulted with him earning a punch from Nami. A snicker from Zoro going unnoticed by the crew.

" _Moving_ _on_." Nami's eyebrow twitched "Let's get going to the boat."

 _"Yknow, that Nami girl is like Erza."_ Gray leaned over to Happy, not at all anticipating the heated glares he gained from the mentioned girls and Sanji.

The trip back to the ship was short as the pirates and ghosts walked along the path to the Thousand Sunny. "They're still in shock so please be careful." Chopper sharply warned the four ghosts before him, his 'doctor mode' held him sharp and stern.

A nod from each of them confirmed that they understood before they walked into the infirmary.

* * *

"Wha-?!" Standing up, Loke teared up and bowed to Master Makarov. Looking around he soon realized the current situation and smiled "I leave Natsu and Lucy with you" one final bow and he was gone from sight.

 _"Shit, they look so horrible."_ Gray sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Laying before them was Natsu and Lucy on 2 separate beds, both were as still as dolls, their faces blank as they stared into space.

Not at all liking this situation Master Makarov closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _"I hope this works_ "

 _"Natsu, Lucy, wake up!"_ Erza sharply snapped at the two mages, determined to act as if nothing changed...much.

In response to her voice the duo looked up from their laps, a look of hope in their eyes as they searched for the source of the familiar voice "Erza!" A relieved laugh came from Lucy as she propped herself onto her knees as her eyes were completely glued to the red head.

"Happy!" tears built up in Natsu's eyes as he looked down at the blue cat. "Haha! They were lying, I knew it. Damn Loke with his sick joke!" looking around he smiled at the rest of his family.

" _Natsu_ …" Happy half sobbed as he stared at the pinkette with tear filled eyes, his voice failing him as he watched Natsu turn to him in concern.

"What's wrong Happy? It's not like we died or anything."

Flinching, all four ghosts frowned at the beaming dragonslayer " _Natsu_ " Makarov weakly started. Instantly he stopped talking as he was met with a joyful and confused smile, the look of joy completely disheartening the old man from speaking any further.

"Ah, Gramps. Are we free to go? I wanna get back to the guild so we could have a party!" his smile seemed to melt the dead mages even more as they felt their 'hearts' clench in pain.

" _Damn it! NATSU IT WASN'T A JOKE! WE'RE DEAD! GONE! YOU'VE BEEN TRAPPED FOR YEARS!"_ Gray yelled at the pink haired dragonslayer as he ruffled his own hair even more, obvious frustration rolled off of him as he scowled at the ground.

"B-But you're right in front of us, right?" Lucy reached out for Erza, fully wanting to believe that she'll feel the warm skin of her arms. Instead she watched as her fingers fazed through, tears welling up and spilling across her cheeks as she pulled back her hand.

Having his smile drop, Natsu gritted his teeth and took a sharp breath, anger quickly building up. "How did this happen?! ...that scientist! Its his fault!" punching the matress he thought of the man who has caused all of this. His outburst seemed to push Lucy further into a sobbing mess as she covered her tear stained face.

 _"We know who it is"_ Erza informed as she helplessly watched Lucy cry. _"Though we're not entirely sure if we're right, I'm confident we got the right guy."_

Lifting her head Lucy wiped her eyes as her sobs still shook her shoulders. "W-what's his name?"

 _"I think it's appropriate to talk about it with your new companions."_ Makarov suggested lightly as he scanned the duo, his eyes slightly lingering on the crying blonde.

Nodding, Natsu stood up with some difficulty, his anger quickly depleting as he approached his quiet partner. "You okay, Lucy?" sitting down next to the blonde he encircled his arms around her. Careful to not hurt any of her wrapped injuries or irritate any of his own. Together they sat for a few minutes of silence as Lucy gradually began to pull herself back together. 'We'll beat the crap out of the guy who did this." Natsu's confident smile now back on his face as he felt himself grow lighter from the comforting mood.

"If he's even still alive" Lucy chuckled as she hugged Natsu back, her chin resting against his left shoulder, the comforting smell of the fire dragon slayer soothing her senses as she finally calmed down.

"Then we'll bring him back from the dead and kick his ass." a chuckle escaped his own lips as he turned to smile at his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I know I've been holding this for far too long, I just procrastinate WAY too many times. I've made sure to read through this chapter a lot cause I had to make sure you guys would be able to understand the new information that I'm adding in. If you don't then please PM me and tell me where and how it confused you, I'll make sure to rewrite it. Anyways that's enough of me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

(5 years ago)

 _In a dark office a lone scientist rummaged through stacks of files as he occasionally lifted his head to watch the closed door. "These are all stupid, I can't believe_ _ **he** __would even keep these." Carefully shuffling through a new stack of documents the scientist finally stopped as his eyes landed on an old and small packet. "Hmm, interesting" holding the file he flipped through the papers and couldn't help but smile as he closed the file and read the letter imprinted to the front._

" _M. E. Project"_

(Present)

The small squeak of the infirmary's door caught Choppers attention, as the little reindeer smapped out of his worried thoughts. Turning around he spotted both Natsu and Lucy walking out along with the four ghosts.

"Are you both fine now?" he questioned as his eyes quickly observed them, searching for any unseen wounds, as their puffy red eyes and faded tear stained cheeks were now covered by their confident smiles.

"Yes, thank you." Lucy nodded as she looked around, her eyes scanning the open sea from behind the ship as she wiped the last trail of tears from her cheek.

"Everyone is eating lunch. I stayed behind so I could lead you to the gallery. " Chopper smiled politely at the two as he began to walk towards the front of the ship where everyone was now gathered at.

Following besides Lucy, Natsu began to laugh with joy as he looked around the ship "Luce! It's like a pirate ship!" his voice light with awe and curiosity..

Snorting at Natsu's enthusiasm, Gray followed behind the duo, Happy to his right, and following behind them was Erza and Master. " _It_ _is_ _a pirate ship, we're with pirates right now. "_ laughing loudly he provoked Natsu to fight him like usual " _But then again an idiot like you would forget that."_

"What was that, Ice Queen?!" Turning around, Natsu glared at Gray, fire temporarily enveloping his right fist.

" _I know you heard me Ash for Brains! UNLESS YOU LOST YOUR SENSE OF HEARING"_ Glaring at the fire dragon slayer, Gray instinctively clenched his hand into a fist and rested it onto his open palm, his voice growing louder as he taunted Natsu even more.

" _Would you two stop it?"_ Erza growled at the two rivals as she made a move to smash both of their heads together. Erza's right hand sweeping through Natsu's head as her left hand made contact with Gray's. Her face soon twisted into a frustrated anger and momentary confusion as she released the raven haired ghost. Pausing momentarily, Erza looked at her right hand as she felt a small tingle, her voice barely audible as she cursed to herself.

Shuddering, Natsu felt an odd chill run through his head as Erza's hand passed through before laughing at Gray as the feeling soon vanished. "Hah! Only _you_ can be hit by Erza! I can do whatever I _want_!" Natsu cheered as he danced in a circle. Puffs of smoke or fire leaving his mouth as he laughed out loud, his hands waving in the air to express his victory.

Growling at the mocking laugh Natsu gave him, Gray paused and smiled devilishly " _You forgot that I can now do this!"_ Shoving his right hand through Natsu's abdomen, Gray inwardly cringed at the sight, but was then satisfied to see Natsu shiver at the intruding hand through his stomach. Though his joy was ruined as an immediate chill ran throughout his own body, the impulse to pull back completely consuming him.

"STOP IT" Natsu screeched as he jumped away, his hands quickly covering the chilled spot of his abdomen in horror. Shuddering once more the dragon slayer scrunched up his face and returned his rivals actions, passing his own hand into Gray's chest. The ghost himself shivered and jumped away as he stared at the spot where Natsu reached his hand through in similar horror.

"Um, are your friends always like this?" Chopper stared at the arguing rivals as Lucy and the other ghosts stood out of the way. "I can't really say I'm surprised though, they kind of remind me of two certain people I know" his comment leaving a sigh to escape from his lips as he imagined a certain swordsman and cook arguing in a similar fashion. Soon enough both man and ghost were exchanging 'blows' (if you'd like to call it that) as they each shuddered from the attacks.

Chuckling, Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray duked it out. Even with the huge difference of one of them being a ghost and the other as a human they both seemed to have found a way to fight just like normal. "That's how they are" a fond smile made its way to her lips as she continued to watch.

" _They were the ones who always caused an increase in debt_ " Makarov sighed as he watched from next to Lucy, his fingertips rolling along his temples to soothe a supposed headache. A follow up " _Aye_ " from Happy confirmed the masters statement as the blue cat happily watched his best friend and teammate fight.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Erza finally snapped as she grabbed Gray by the hair and passed her hand through Natsu's shoulder, her actions successfully freezing the boys into obedience. " _Let's get going! You've kept everyone waiting long enough!"_ her eyes seemed to dig a hole through them as they both felt a more horrifying chill compared to the one they felt while fighting.

" _AYE!_ " Both men yelped as they followed behind the angry Erza. Once again terrified by her presence, human or not.

Falling into step to follow Chopper once more, they soon reached the galley where they heard Luffy yelling at someone. "MORE MEAT!" the joyful order exploded through the open door as Chopper walked in, followed by the rest of the new arrivals.

Noticing the new figures in the room everyone except for Luffy turned and waved. "I see you two haven't gone into deeper depression" Robin smiled from her side next to Nami, the oranged haired girl giving Robin a disturbed look before taking another bite of her own food.

Luffy didn't seem to notice them from his end of the table as he somehow was able to stuff large piles of food into his mouth, his hands randomly reaching out to any unguarded plate.

"Oi! You shitty captain, don't touch Nami-san or Robin-chan's food!" Sanji suddenly yelled in outrage as he came from the kitchen and kicked Luffy's onslaught of hands. Turning to face both girls, Sanji smiled widely "Don't worry Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I'll make sure he doesn't touch your dishes! " Sanji twirled as he lifted his right foot to kick Luffy's hand once more and surprisingly kept the three plates he's been holding balanced on his arm.

"But Sanji, I want more!" Luffy whined as he retracted his hand from the blondes kicks.

Soon a new smile plastered itself onto the captain's face, as he caught sight of Natsu and Lucy standing at the doorway "You came out! Can I have your food?" his eyes gazing upon the resting plates in Sanji's arms.

"NO! My food!" Natsu pouted almost childishly as he snatched one of the three plates from Sanji's hold. An annoyed scowl making its way on the pinkettes face as he ate his food in a similar pace to Luffy, stuffing his mouth full before swallowing everything in one go.

Standing at the entrance, Lucy seemed to be distracted by something else before turning to her teammates, an awkward smile on her face as she pointed to a certain skeleton behind her. "I-Is that what I think it is?" a slow nod from her teammates ghosts confirmed her question as Brook himself noticed the attention he was gaining.

"YOHOHOHO, why I have not introduced myself yet!" Brook stood tall from his seat as he walked towards the slightly frightened and curious blonde "My name is 'Just Dead Bones' Brook! As you can see I ate the Yomi Yomi no mi! May I say you are the most beautiful lady I've ever seen, but then again I have no eyes! YOHOHOHO" Brooks joyful tone brought Lucy to ease as she chuckled at the skeletons joke. Strangely going silent, Brook fell to one knee and looked up at Lucy "May I see your panties?"

Blushing furiously, Lucy shrieked and quickly kicked the skeleton. "LUCY KICK" a loud crack from the laughing skull echoed around the room as the occupants of the room either rolled their eyes at the skeleton or stare in shock at Brooks question.

Much to the amusement, Makarov decided to interrupt the new antics and redirect everyone's attention to himself. " _So, we have found out that a scientist with the initials of CC is behind the capture of Natsu and Lucy but we could not find him yet."_

Taking in Makarov's words the crew and mages grew silent, sitting down at any vacant spot. Taking this as an opportunity to speak Robin picked up one of the few books she had snatched from the laboratory, and held it up for everyone to see. "From what I have found, the top scientist goes by the initials VP"

Taking in a conflicted look Erza furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, her eyes taking in a look of interest and confusion " _How can that be? We have scouted through multiple informations and data but always ended up with the initials CC."_

Scratching his head, Natsu looked at both of them with a dumb look "Maybe they're working together?"

Glancing at the dragon slayer both women and master took a few seconds to process his suggestion before shooting it down " _From the multiple notes we found CC was most commonly used throughout the notes, never a VP."_ Turning to look at the old book in Robin's hands Master Makarov sighed in irritation.

"Same situation for this. CC is never mentioned or shown throughout the multiple notes that I have read so far" handing the other books that she has not read over to Lucy and another one to Nami she allowed the new sets of eyes to search through the old pages of notes.

"Yup, no CC initials only the occasional IL, RP, and the more commonly used VP" closing the book Nami turned to see a concentrated Lucy who was staring sharply at the book.. "Find anything?"

Snapping out of her small faze Lucy lifted her head to look at the entire crew and teammates who were staring right back at her in curiosity. "No, but I found some information on what their main reason was for trapping me and Natsu." Looking back down at the book Lucy took a breath before reading the contents aloud for everyone to hear.

 **"...capture has been completed. The creation for a more powerful Ether fruit is now in process and must take an immense amount of time for subjects to absorb enough energy for any sort of transfer. Both subjects are now stable. Subject 1 has shown improvements, though it does show frequent resistance and low emission of power through the crystal, most likely from the insertion of the new energy.**

 **Subject 2 on the other hand has shown some difficulties with power absorption. The addition of multiple syringes on its restrictions seem to help though as it has made it easier for energy to flow throughout their system. Power adjustment through Subject 2 has shown a massive progress as they have begun to create a third container giving a better improvement compared to Subject 1."** pursing her lips Lucy waited for everyone to understand what she has just read before closing the notes, her eyes drifting towards the bandages wrapped around her own arms.

"So now we know that whoever this scientist is, is trying to create a powerful 'Ether Fruit', whatever that is." Zoro started as he furrowed his eyebrows in mild concentration.

Nodding to the mentioned information Sanji crossed his arms "Marimo is right -for once- and they're using Natsu and Lucy as some sort of containers for holding the magic they will later transfer to the fruit." turning his head toward the swordsman he returned a heated glare which he had felt right after he gave his insult towards Zoro.

"Doesn't that sound like a devil fruit?" Luffy jumped into the conversation as he awaited for any confirmation.

"I agree" Usopp nodded as he turned to see Chopper nodding along. "A fruit having powers is basically like a devil fruit"

" _Okay, so far we know Subject 1 and 2 are most likely Natsu and Lucy, and since Subject 2 had syringes on their bounds we can validate that Natsu was Subject 1 and Lucy was Subject 2"_ Going through the multiple information they now knew Erza stood up next to Makarov at the head of the table as she looked around for any objections to her statement. " _We also now know that whoever took Natsu and Lucy were going to use them as a container to hold magic for this, 'Ether Fruit' or what's possibly now known as a Devil Fruit."_

Frowning, Robin opened one of the two books that she still has not looked into, sorting through the pages for anything about the Ether Fruit. "I found one by the initials VP, and it's about these Ether Fruits" Looking up and into everyone's eyes she awaited for any signal to continue, her search stopping on her captain who shortly nodded her way to begin reading.

 **"Ethernano fruit, or shortened as the Ether Fruit are lacrima infused fruits that have been created by the remaining population of mages, to preserve and further hold the ways of magic throughout future generations. In success, the fruits have become the only containers that excess ethernano can build up and stay in until a consumer is given the chance to eat and digest the fruit. Upon consumption the consumer will be given a 'container' for magic and is granted the main power embedded into the fruit. The effect of inserting magic before the body can adjust to the magic energy given by the fruit can permanently alter the consumer's physical form. More commonly known effects are the inability to interact with the element of water making any consumer become useless when submerged in the element. Other permanent known changes are the alteration in physical form or function in a human or creature such as turning into part animal or being able to live with their limbs in pieces.**

 **The Ether Fruits name has been altered over time to the name Devil Fruits, given for it's 'unknown' ability to give someone powers. It's quite silly, knowing that a few centuries ago the knowledge of magic was quite common throughout the world…"**

"So,Devil fruits _are_ magic infused fruits" scratching his head in mild confusion Franky turned his head towards the ships archaeologist for any missed information.

"Yes you are right Franky-san, but it is still a mystery on why Natsu-san and Lucy-san were held for so long." catching a small movement in her peripheral vision she turned to spot Natsu slinging his right arm around Lucy's shoulder in comfort as the blonde stared at the book in her hands in mild concentration.

"What Lucy-san has read applied that they were planning on some kind of transfer between them and the Ether fruits. " Leaning onto the table Brook slid his thumb across the rim of his his teacup as his eye sockets ventured across the group of people, animals and ghosts in the dining room of the thousand sunny.

" _That would mean they'd have to wait for the magical energy to build up. And since their goal was to have as much power as possible they waited for_ _all_ _the mages to die out"_ anger seeped into Grays features as he concluded the information.

Shaking his head Usopp faced everyone with a worried look. "Wait! If they're waiting for all mages but Natsu and Lucy to die wouldn't that mean the scientist will return for them sooner or later to start the transfer?"

Nodding Master Makarov crossed his arms, " _I believe so._ _Though that would mean that they will notice the disappearance of their 'subjects' and send a search party_." Looking at both Natsu and Lucy, the master sighed " _you two should prepare for a battle along with these new comrades of yours."_

Raising her hand hesitantly Lucy frowned "I have a question... if we were used as vessels for magic, wouldn't that mean me and Natsu have something like One Magic, but with some missing abilities and it being split between us two?" her statement seemed to spark some excitement into Natsu as he pulled his arms away from Lucy's shoulder, everyone else on the other hand were stuck in a silence of thoughts as they contemplated the idea.

"Hey! That would explain the water spell you used on me earlier! I wanna see if I can do it" Practically bouncing in his seat, Natsu did his best to concentrate on the middle of the table, hoping for some kind of result. After almost a minute of concentrating Natsu huffed in annoyance throwing his hands into the air out of frustration "What?! It's not wor-" before he could even finish his statement a gust of strong wind rushed throughout the room, shuffling and tossing anything in its way. "Haha! I can control air now!" creating another gush of wind he laughed cheerfully before freezing from the burning glare of a certain red headed ghost.

" _I would seem that Lucy is correct, both she and Natsu both inherit the magic that has not been infused into a Devil Fruit."_ considering the course of actions they should take, Erza sighed in exhaustion " _You two will need to learn how to control your magic now that you have a large amount of it, we also have to be careful for any of the search parties once they are sent out."_

"Ok, I guess we're staying here for a bit longer than we planned" Nami sighed loudly as she pushed away her empty plate and handed Robin the book back.

Laughing, Luffy cheered "This'll be fun!"


	7. Thanks for the help!

**Here it is! The decision has come to a tie, haha.**

 **Quite honestly I didn't plan on holding this back for so long but the last time I checked it was a tie and it's even the same now. So, I decided to ask my friend who is a fan of Fairytail and One Piece...B it is. Thank you to those who have voted on the poll on my page or putting it on your review.**

 **Ok, so this is how it's gonna go. Natsu and Lucy will now have their new powers though not all the types in the world since there are devil fruits who have those, for example Luffy has some sort of shapeshifting magic while Chopper has a kind of transformation magic. This means those are out, same goes for some examples such as:**

 **-Shadow Magic**

 **-Manipulation Magic**

 **-Elemental Magic**

 **-etc...**

 **Natsu and Lucy now have these new powers that are really powerful, so to prevent any over powered moments I'm making it so that both Natsu and Lucy will struggle to control the magic they gained, after all they are only used to their own. Anyways that's all for now! I'll hopefully be updating by this or next week depending on how I do with procrastination...bye! ~Sweet Dreams :)**


	8. Extra chapter

**Hi! I know I've promised an update but I'm so slow and always procrastinate. So as an apology here's an extra chapter. You can choose to see it as a small intermission or cut scene if you want. I only intend for this to be funny or a small relief for the characters, no deep meanings. Also, I'll see if I can update sooner than later. I hate not updating but then I also love procrastinating. Haha anyways, sorry this isn't a full chapter that you were waiting for. Bye!**

"500 years huh?" staring at the blank sky, Lucy lied peacefully in the fake grass of the Thousand sunny.

"Neh, Luce." looking down at her Natsu smiled childishly, his sharp teeth showing and his eyes glowing with an idea.

"Hmm?" focusing on the pinkette Lucy turned her attention to him.

"Since we keep skipping through time, does that make us time travelers?"

The humor behind his question was way too obvious but Lucy chose to go with it "I don't think so, we've only skipped time forward, never into the past."

Shaking his head Natsu huffed "you went into the past though, into our time."

Remembering her future self she sighed "but that wasn't _me_. It was the future me someone's that's not myself."

Scratching his head Natsu frowned "I don't get it. It was still you though..." seeing her frown Natsu dismissed his argument. "Fine, but we still did travel through time."

From a few feet away Luffy joined into the conversation "You two already travelled through time before?"

Turning to the young captain, both mages nodded. "That doesn't change anything though, both of them are still young" off to the side Zoro kept lifting his weights.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm 400-"

"Natsu it's 500" cutting him off Lucy sat up.

"500 years older than you!" pouting at being called young Natsu crossed his arms in defiance.

"Doesn't matter though, you guys are physically younger than us. I bet if we took away the 500 years you were gone you guys would be around Luffy's age." walking out of the kitchen Sanji held snacks for the ladies.

From Sanji's statement, Natsu laughed mockingly, Lucy smiling with him as her eyes lit up with an all knowing look. "Actually, we also skipped 7 years. So that means we are 25 years old, which i believe is older than Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Nami, _and_ you."

Continuing to laugh through Lucy's words Natsu stood tall "haha! Bow to your elders!"

"Sure, Ojii-chan" smirking at that Sanji turned to head for the other ladies of the ship, giving a plate to Lucy before heading off as Natsu sputtered at the insult.

"Hey!"


End file.
